


Heartbroken

by yugiohshipper314



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Aoi x Haru, Dragonflyshipping, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Haru x Aoi, Heartbreak, Poor Haru, Sad with a Happy Ending, mean miyu, new romance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 03:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21190622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yugiohshipper314/pseuds/yugiohshipper314
Summary: 18 year old ai Haru was in relationship with 20 year old Miyu , But she leaves him heartbroken  leaving 20 year old Aoi zaizen to help heal Haru's broken heart.   Note: I don't hate Miyu and This fanfic is not hating on Miyu fans. This is a au fanfic. I don't own vrains . sorry for errors. contains a Fake Miyu x Haru and Aoi x Haru.





	Heartbroken

18 year old ai Haru was getting dressed in a suit. He was a wearing a black suit and a black tie. He was waiting for 20 year old Miyu Sugisaki to come back from work. He loved her with all of his heart and soul. She was the joy of his life. They been girlfriend and boyfriend for 3 years. It was getting late and she was not back. Haru was worried hat something happened to her. After a hour later, He got a text that broke his heart.

Haru saw in the text that Miyu was breaking up with him. Haru stared crying and said " what did i do wrong?!". Haru continued to read the text and it said " I never loved you. I used you to learn about ai to make money on ai research. The only reason I become your boyfriend is to learn more about ai. I never loved you. I used you as a tool. I did not feel bad for it. you are ugly , unattractive and weak. You will never find are a useless ai. You are a loser. Gotta to go, loser ai.". Haru started crying more and said " she used me. she never loved me. No one will never love me.". Haru took off his suit and threw the ring he got in a trashcan. Haru walked towards his bedroom being depressed about what happened.

when Haru was about to lay down on the bedroom, he heard a knock at the door. Depressed Haru went to the door and opened it and it was 20 year old Aoi zaizen. Aoi zaizen saw the sad look of Haru and asked him " what's wrong?". Haru with a depressed face showed Aoi the text. Aoi saw it and she felt bad for Haru because Miyu used him. Aoi said " Miyu is wrong, you are attractive and pretty.". Haru smiled a little bit and said " thanks, Aoi". Aoi asked " can I spend the night with you?". Haru said " that's fine, but I have only one bed.". Aoi said " can we share the bed?". Haru said " yes".

Haru and Aoi went to bed. Haru said " goodnight, Aoi". Aoi said " Haru, I... like... you". Haru said " you are a good friend, Aoi.". Aoi said " I like you more than a friend . I've been in love with you for 3 years. But I saw you happy with Miyu when we thought she was not faking her feelings . I understand if you don't like me in that way or don't want to be in a romantic relationship.". Haru said " you love me?". Aoi said " I do" as she hugged Haru and kissed him on his little cheek. Haru said " can we take it slow?". Aoi said " yes" as she layed her head on Haru's chest in a romantic way. Aoi saw Haru was holding her hand and He was blushing a little bit. He kissed Aoi on her cheek making her blush. Haru said " thanks you for healing my broken heart.". Aoi said " no problem". Haru and Aoi then went to sleep as a romantic couple.


End file.
